


Tied Together

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: When Obi Wan Kenobi and all of the Jedi's are betrayed by Emperor Palpatine and the clone army by Order 66, Obi Wan goes to investigate the Jedi temple to ascertain the extent of the damage, and to search for survivors. He soon sees it as his mission to protect the one truly innocent person in this whole war: Senator Padme Amidala. But will she be willing to go with him to save her own life?Well, read and find out. As always, don't forget to vote✔ and comment! I really do appreciate it. Thank you...Warnings: Mature stuff ahead like swearing, violence, and sex. If that's not your thing, or you don't like it, then don't read. Not changing my rating, so don't ask.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

One: Order 66

Obi Wan

Sadness...death...so many Jedi are dead, and it is all my fault. No, I did not kill them, but I might as well have, because I had trained Anakin Skywalker. I was only obeying my Master Qui Gon Jinn's orders, but yes, I trained him all the same. I promised a lonely little boy of eight standard years that I would train him to be a Jedi.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. But was it really? In light of all that has happened, I feel very uncertain about that decision, and now, I wonder if my Master was being too reckless in his decision. He seemed so certain, so absolutely convinced that Anakin was the Chosen One that he was willing to break the Rule of One in order to achieve that very goal.

I was on the planet of Utipar, chasing the General of the trade federation's droid army, General Grievious when my clone army troopers turned on me, seemingly without reason. My dragon lizard died in the skirmish between me and Grievious. I managed to kill the droid with a blaster, but when I tried to get to my ship, my clone army turned on me. My lizard was drowned in the cavern waters below as rocket cannon shot us into the waters below. I luckily had a breather in my utility belt and survived, but my comrades did not.

I got to my ship, and flew back to Coruscant to make my report to the Jedi temple. But unfortunately, I was too late. Master Yoda and Senator Organa picked me up in the senator's Corvette shuttle, and Master Yoda said that we should see if there survivors in the temple...

💖------

Death...so much of it greeted us on our way into the temple as we fought our way through inside. The Force felt greatly disturbed by all of these sad events. We walked through the beautiful, cathedral-like hallways, me with uncertain steps, and Master Yoda shuffling along with his little walking staff. He paused at a little boy and girl pair of younglings who looked to be related. They seemed to have died with their bloodied fingers just barely touching one another.

"These younglings," Master Yoda mused, "Killed not by blasters they were, but by lightsaber."

"Who?" I asked, suddenly very confused. Who of our Order would willingly kill innocent children like this? I had to know, and soon. "Who could have done this, Master? They were innocent children."

Master Yoda looked up at me, sadness etched upon his heavily lined face. He looked about as forlorn as I felt. "Into the security recordings we must go, only then will we have the answers that we seek."

I felt a sudden outpouring of inner outrage and it made me snap, "Forgive my rudeness, Master. But it seems like you already have an idea about who did this."

Master Yoda sighed heavily, "I sense conflict and pain in the one who did this, but I know not who. Feel you in the Force who this could be, Master Obi Wan?"

I had an idea who, but my mind just couldn't wrap my head around my suspicions that my best friend and apprentice Anakin Skywalker could ever have any part in killing innocent children.

"I have a suspicion," I finally said, rising from my crouch. My legs felt like they had tingles going up and down them, which was proof that I had been lost in thought for quite some time. "But I still want to see the recordings just to be sure. I just pray that I am wrong."

Master Yoda's soft brown eyes eyed me closely, and he nodded, agreeing, "I hope right you are, Obi Wan, that wrong we are."

I nodded, agreeing, "I hope so too, Master. I really do."

💖----

Blaster burns were in great evidence as we made our way through the Jedi temple. The silence of the entire building was unsettling to me, like we were walking through a tomb, not a place of love, light, and hope like I remember from my own training days with first Master Yoda as a child, and then later Master Qui Gon Jinn when I grew older.

The security archive room was massive, and after recalibrating the distress call for any Jedi's to stay far from the temple as possible, I located today's security recording of three hours ago. I would argue that save for the Senate building, the security archive room was one of the most secure on all of Coruscant. Hence, why it took me so long to find the proper file.

When I did, I plugged the drive into the holo computer. Much of the security recording was mundane, and dull, and I fast forwarded to the time that we needed.

Clone troopers marched in behind Anakin Skywalker, and his handsome young face was twisted with anger and rage as he cut down every Jedi and youngling that crossed his path. Some of the older Jedi padawans put up a good fight, but in the end they fell to Anakin's lightsaber. It was a blood bath. I turned it off, unable to bring myself to watch more of it, save the end where Anakin made his report to Palpatine, and he pledged to serve him, and submit to his dark teachings.

I met Master Yoda's soft brown eyes, and he nodded sadly, "Gone your apprentice is, killed by this Darth Vader. But you wish to leave, I sense."

I nodded, agreeing, "Yes, Master. I have to get to Senator Amidala. I have to get her away from Anakin. If he truly has turned to the dark side, I have to convince her to go into exile with me."

Master Yoda agree, "I agree. Meet you on Senator Organa's ship I will. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

"May the Force be with you as well, Master Yoda," I said sadly.

We parted then, and I went outside the temple to my speeder, and traveled to Padme Amidala's apartment. I knew that I wouldn't find Anakin there, but if I could convince her to go into exile with me, then I could rest easy knowing that there would be at least one innocent life that I could save in this war that was happening all around us...


	2. To Convince A Queen

Obi Wan

I parked my speeder just outside on the main porch of her living room, rather than using the public ship hangar bay on the other side of the building. I saw lights come on in the apartment, and then C-3PO, her golden protocol droid approached me, and greeted me sadly, "Oh, Master Kenobi. What a relief you are here, sir."

I could sense in the Force that something was off about the whole situation. Usually, it would be Padme herself that would be greeting me, and not the other way around. I took down my hood, and stepped into the spacious, airy apartment that was immaculately clean as always.

"What is going on, Threepio?" I asked, even though I knew that Anakin must have thrown one of his little fits, or Padme would be out here greeting me.

Threepio shook his golden head, "Well, Master Anakin said some troubling things to Miss Padme, and they had a fight. A lot of things thrown around in his anger. I do not know what they fought about, but it really upset me, sir. I...I don't know what to do for her, but the stress cannot be good for her baby, and..."

 _Baby?! What the hell, Anakin??_ I thought. Thank the Force that the Jedi Order was all but dead, or I would have dressed my apprentice down for breaking a cardinal rule of the Order, and that was to have no personal attachments.

I snapped back to awareness, "Did you say, baby, Threepio?"

"Well, yes, sir," C-3PO said politely. "I would guess that she is due within another two months, or so she mentioned in passing a few times when I asked after her welfare."

I really wanted to dress Anakin down for this breach of his vows. But I held in my anger and disappointment, and simply balled my right hand into a fist and relaxed it. No, it would simply not do to lose control. Padme was an innocent in all of this, and regardless of what was going on, she needed to be protected from Anakin and Darth Sidious.

"Where is she now, Threepio?" I asked with feigned calmness.

"Her bedroom, but--"

I didn't let Threepio finish his prim tirade, and I simply went further into the apartment; as I got further into her home, I noticed that there were broken things thrown, and a fist had punched through one of the walls in the fight.

I knocked gently on the bedroom door, and Padme cried, "Leave me, _alone_ , Threepio! I told you five times already that I didn't want to be bothered."

I cleared my throat, and said, "Padme, it's Obi Wan Kenobi. Can you let me? I need to speak to you urgently."

I heard her move and unlock the door. There was a sizable bruise forming on her right eye, and blood was running from her split lip, but she appeared otherwise healthy. I could see that she was heavily pregnant, and there was a haunted look in her soft brown eyes that saddened me.

"Obi Wan?" She asked, her eyes as round as saucers. "Wh-What are you doing here? Anakin said you were on Utipar."

"I was," I said, stepping into the bedroom. There was a lot of broken things in the room, and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. I explained then about my mission, why I was there, and what happened when my clone troopers turned on me.

She sat on the edge of her bed, and shook her head, rubbing her swollen belly idly, "I believe you," She said, finally. "Anakin came home from the last Jedi council meeting today so angry, and spiteful. He kept on going on and on about ruling the galaxy, killing off Emperor Palpatine.

"I disagreed, and we got into this nasty, drag out fight. I tried to rationally explain my reasons for not joining him, but it was like he didn't or...couldn't see reason. Then he stormed out, and I haven't seen him in over four hours. Please tell me that he's okay, Obi Wan."

I sat beside her on the bed, and felt an absurd impulse to hold her hand. But I refused to give in to that temptation.

"I...I don't know, honestly," I said truthfully. "Anakin has turned to the darkside. I saw..." He teared up, "...On the security holo recordings, him killing Jedi Knights, younglings, padawans. Then he knelt before Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, as he is called by the Sith, and swore to follow his teachings, and be trained by him."

Padme looked at me, and began to cry, "He...He tried to hurt me. Can...Can we leave to go somewhere safe? I know I'm pregnant, but I won't slow you down, I swear it."

I smiled, remembering that brave girl on Geonosis in the gladiator pit fighting alongside me and Anakin. "I'm sure you won't," I said. "Pack what you need, but travel light, I don't think that we will be able to fit everything into a speeder."

She rolled her eyes, grinning, "I'm not _that_ high maintenance. Corday, my late bodyguard, wore all of those Queenly robes in public."

I grinned, "Hurry, Padme, we have to hurry."

She packed, and soon, we had a suitcase packed full of what she needed. We found a storm gray speeder in the ship hangar bay, and I hated that I had to steal, but my ship couldn't seat two people.

I flew the speeder to the spaceport sending our whereabouts to the Senator's ship, so we hurried along until Senator Organa, dressed as a civilian, met up with us in a coffee shop, and he said to Senator Amidala, "I apologize for us meeting this way, Senator. But I couldn't come to you officially with all that is going on."

"I understand, Bail," Padme said, "It is clear that the Republic is truly no more. Come, we must hurry to your ship."

Organa led us to his Corvette cruiser, and we boarded. As we made the jump to hyperspace, I met with Master Yoda, and explained to him the situation regarding Senator Amidala, and the fact that Anakin was her baby's father.

"Unfortunate, this is," Yoda said, when they could meet alone. "Protect the Senator you must, Obi Wan. However, training, I have for you. An old friend of the Force netherworld has returned, and close to us he is, your old Master--"

"Qui Gon!" I said with amazement. "But what of her baby when it arrives Master?"

Master Yoda sensed my distress and chuckled, "Why, take care of them, you must. Should Vader come for the Senator, you must be ready. But attachments you must not form with the Senator and her family, for that is a true Jedi. To Tatooine, you must go, then."

After this, he briefly showed me how to commune with my old Master, and it left me very drained after that first encounter with Qui Gon Jinn's Force ghost. But I would later get the knack of it with time, I knew.

Our meeting of a week ago, was not discussed after that, and soon, we were saying farewell to Master Yoda as he was dropped off on Dagobah, his home planet. When it came time for me and Padme to land on Tatooine, Senator Organa hugged us both, and we disembarked from the small Corvette cruiser.

I tentatively took her hand in mine, and we left the spaceport in Mos Eisley for a new life. But like all things unknown, I feared where it would lead us both. But I knew that I was no longer a Jedi, and from this moment on, I had to live for the woman by my side, and the child in her womb, always...


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

Padme

Two Months Later...

I was collecting mushrooms off of the moisture vaporators when I felt my womb shift, and then fluid as warm as urine leaked down my leg.

"Kriff!" I swore aloud. The doctors had told me that if I leaked in this way that my labor was about to begin.

I made it halfway back into the house when I felt my first real contraction hit. Shit. No one told me that labor would hurt this much. Ben, (I think of Obi Wan now as Ben), was out in the market, picking up supplies, so he was miles away to be able to help me with this burden, and Anakin? Yes, well, he was too busy playing the Emperor's puppet to notice that the mother of his child needed him.

Luckily, the two protocol droids helped me into bed as I screamed out my pain. Doctor droids were called in, because I had programmed my droids to do this, in case I went into labor. But I dearly wished that Ben were with me. There was no time to numb me with drugs, and the medical droids helped me to push, until a bloodied, gore splattered baby was born. The baby cried, and was taken to be cleaned and taken care of.

Then, my labor pains began anew, and I couldn't believe it...another child?? Not once did I ever suspect that I was carrying a twin child to my first born.

It was dark by the time Ben got back, and he immediately rushed to my side. I felt his callused hand hold mine, and his soothing baritone voice say, "Breathe Padme...easy now..."

I squeezed his hand as I shook my head, "I can't...Ben, it hurts too much."

Ben smoothed back my sweaty hair from my forehead, and smiled, "Sure, you can, Padme. I'm here with you, and I won't leave your side, ever."

I never felt such love, or felt so reassured in that moment. But it overshadowed the pain, and as I pushed with all of my might, I blacked out as I felt my second child leave my womb...

💖------

Obi Wan

Twins, fraternal twins. It was something I certainly did not even see in the Force. I only saw the boy, not the girl, and when I saw them together in the crib, I now understood why: because the boy was strongest with the Force.

I touched the girl's forehead, and closed my eyes, tapping into the Force. I saw an adventurous life for this girl, a world of glamour and politics, a troublesome romance with a smuggler young man, a son that...oh gods...he would be the strongest Skywalker of the bloodline, and rise to become the next Emperor. I pulled myself from the baby girl's mind, stunned by what I had seen.

I went to the boy, and saw that his life would be simpler, far simpler with me. But this was all encumbant on separating the two babies, and I didn't want to do that, Padme would want to keep them close to her.

Two hours passed, and Padme was waking up. I went to her, and she was weak, but still lovely. _Lovely?? Good gods, you are letting the girl become an attachment for you. A distraction. It is time to stop this before it gets any worse._

"Ben..." She said wearily. Ben. When was the last time any woman had called me that? No one but Satine, and she had died tragically on Mandalore; this was no different.

Like a moth to a flame, I went to this former Queen of Naboo, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Yes, Padme?" I asked.

Her brown eyes took me in, and she smiled, "Thank you, for being here for me, and Luke, and Leia. I mean that."

I took her hand in mine, and said, "You're welcome. But I'm merely doing my duty to protect you."

She shook her head, "No, it's more than that. You..." She teared up, "You don't know, do you?"

I drew a complete blank on what she could possibly mean. "What don't I know, Padme?"

She chuckled, "You care for me."

"I do, but not in the way you think," I explained carefully.

Her face fell, and her eyes became cold. "Oh. I see, well, then I guess only Anakin has any feelings down below. My mistake for expecting that you were a man."

I felt like she had just struck me. I stood up, and said sadly, "It's...it's not like that, Padme. We can discuss this when you are feeling better."

Padme sneered, "Yes, let's do that. Meanwhile, leave me in peace."

I did just that, and decided to meditate. It had always eased my mind before. Unfortunately, it did not this time, and I wondered why in the galaxy, Padme wanted to be so ugly towards me. Something told me that I did not want to know the answers when I heard them, but that didn't mean that I didn't have time to riddle them out in the meantime, after all...


	4. The Talk

Two Months Later...

Obi Wan

Just after Luke and Leia was born, Padme and I tried to talk about what she meant about her statement, and it got ugly, really ugly between us, when she questioned my intelligence on the matter. I told her that she was just being a silly girl, and she slammed the door to her bedroom in my face.

I went to my own bedroom, uncertain as to how to approach her about this talk that we had to have. I slept in my own room, eyes wide in the dark as I laid in my bed. The Force was telling me that Padme was upset, and that it was all my fault.

"I don't know how to handle this," I admitted out loud. "Not since Satine have I felt this...conflicted."

I felt my Master's presence with me, and then his Force ghost appeared. "Master!" I said with awe. "I...I should just let her stew in her own sadness, should I not?"

Qui Gon Jinn's blue Force ghost sat beside me on the bed, and sighed, "You cannot ignore someone in need of your comforting, Obi Wan. And yet, you must train yourself to let go of these base thoughts you have of the Senator. They can only be used as a potential weapon against you by Darth Vader, or Emperor Palpatine."

I knew logically that my Master was correct, but there was no Jedi Order any more. Would it be so terribly wrong to be with such a beautiful woman as Padme Amidala?

"I...I will try Master."

"Good. Because anything besides that would most certainly violate your vows as a Jedi, my young apprentice," Qui Gon replied. "You must, at some stage, face your former apprentice again, and when that time comes, you will need to make a choice."

"But Master, there is a precedent in the Order that says that if one is the last of their line, the Jedi can continue his bloodline," I argued.

Qui Gon sighed sadly, "Yes, there is. But I would advise against such an action. You must meditate on these matters, Obi Wan, and allow the Force to guide you in your decision."

His Force ghost faded, and I was left more conflicted than ever. Then I heard one of the twins crying. I was already awake, and sat up. I shrugged on my robe, and padded to the nursery...

💖------

The baby crying was Leia, and I picked her up, and saw that she needed to be changed. Padme soon came in as I was halfway done putting a fresh diaper on her, and she ignored me, and attended to Luke, who was acting fussy, because his sister was suddenly getting all the attention.

"Ah, you're just wanting attention, huh?" Padme asked Luke, "Aren't you, hmm?" She tickled him, and he giggled. She narrowed her eyes at me, and said, "Does she need the breast?"

I clipped Leia's diaper in place, and she gave a fussy cry, which told us that she was, indeed, hungry. "I think she wants you for now," I said, holding her out.

Padme took Leia, and sat in the plush rocker I built for her. I felt a little uneasy, as always, when Padme nursed her babies, but that was only my insecurities.

I looked away quickly, and she scowled, "Oh, for god's sake, Ben, it's just a breast. All women have them, in case you have not noticed."

I forced myself to watch her rock and nurse her daughter, and I felt a weird stab of jealousy that Leia wasn't my child. No, she was Anakin's. I was no virgin myself, because of the Duchess of Mandalore, but after Satine died in my arms during the Clone Wars, I swore to never let a woman affect me like that ever again.

"Yes, Padme, I'm aware that you need to nurse," I said, "But we need to talk...about what is happening between us."

Her amber eyes narrowed, "There is no _us_ , Ben Kenobi. You made that abundantly clear to me the night my children were born."

I sighed, "But, Padme, we _have_ to talk about it. Please. We cannot keep avoiding it. I know that we have tried, but if we're going to be sharing the same home, I would like there to be peace in this household."

She tucked her breast back into her nightgown, and got the kids settled in for the night. When she was done, she walked into her bedroom, and sat down.

"Alright, talk," She said impatiently. "I'm all ears."

And so we talked, and as we did, I realized that all of my insecurities were a smoke screen for my true budding feelings, and how much I did not want to betray Anakin by being with Padme to begin with, and how much it made me lose my grip on my self discipline even more as the hours passed....


	5. The Talk Pt. 2

Padme

"Alright, talk," I said impatiently. "I'm all ears."

Ben looked uncomfortable, and I had a feeling that he was struggling with something I already knew about him: he cared about me. He truly did, otherwise, why avoid me these past months we have been living in exile on this Outer Rim planet?

We sat together on my bed, and Ben couldn't quite look into my eyes as he said, "I...I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you, Padme, but...I do care about you, it's just..."

I lost some of my anger as I reached over, and laced my fingers through his. "Ben...Obi Wan. Would you like to know why I even began dating Anakin to begin with?"

My heart began to beat fast, and this time, I was so scared of his rejection, or him lecturing me, but I took a deep breath, and confessed, "It's because...well, I actually wanted to be with you."

Ben's blue eyes widened in shock, "I...I had no idea. But then why.."

I sighed in exasperation, and touched his lightsaber, which he never went anywhere without, even at home.

"It's because of your damn Order!" I blurted out, crying, "It's because no matter how hard I tried to get you to notice me, or look past my being an elected Queen, or Senator, this," I fingered the hilt of the deadly laser sword with distaste, "This would _always_ come first for you. How unfortunate that when we met, and I felt that fluttering feeling in my heart that girls are supposed to feel for their guys, that it should be for a Jedi. I never pursued you, Ben, you were too old for me, in any case, and when Anakin grew up, and began paying attention to me as I wanted you to, how was I to say no?"

There were tears in Ben's eyes as well, and he said softly, "I'm not supposed to fear as a Jedi. It is said it is a pathway to the dark side of the Force. But I...I did love once. And I'm afraid now."

I scooted closer to him, and cupped his bearded cheek in my hand. "Why should you be afraid to love, Ben? You're not a droid, you're a human being, as I am."

He took my hand in his, and said, "I lost her, Padme. It was during the Clone Wars. Sith troopers had her killed, and she died in my arms. I swore that I would keep my heart on ice, that I would be the perfect Jedi, and not love, but...But I see you with Luke and Leia, and I feel like...like I am becoming too attached to you, and that scares me so much."

I felt my heart sink. I realized then that I loved Ben, and I always have.

He turned to leave, and I asked, "Please don't go, Ben. Why won't you stay with me?"

"I...I can't, Padme."

I frowned, "You can't or you won't. Which is it?"

"Padme, it's not like that--"

"No? Do tell me what it's not like," I challenged, getting angry now. "You've been in war, killed hundreds of enemy soldiers in combat, and yet you're scared to admit that you're falling in love?!"

"Yes, damn it!" Ben shouted, his voice hoarse from his tears. "Gods, Padme, must you _make_ me say it?!"

I began sobbing, and I nodded my head, "Yes. Ben, please. I _love_ you! Can't you _see_ that? I have always loved you, but you never..."

Ben silenced my words with a kiss. It was raw, rough, and it tasted salty from our tears as he pinned me up against the wall, and teased his tongue along my bottom lip. I melted under him as I moaned into his mouth, granting his tongue entrance. I ran my fingers through his brown hair as he ran his hands up and down my lower back as he held me close.

"Padme..." He breathed heavily.  
"Oh, Ben..."

He caressed my cheeks, and brushed my tears away with his thumbs. "Oh, Padme, what are you doing to me?" He asked softly.

"I'm loving you."  
"We shouldn't."  
"I know, but--"

"I know, I feel it too," He said, kissing my forehead. He drew back slightly, but didn't release me. "Where do we go from here, my lady?"

"We go slow," I answered, "And take life as it comes."

"I may still need to confront Anakin," Ben said, beginning to pace about the room. "And I don't want to lose you, especially with what is happening between us."

I knew this was going to come up, and while I didn't want to be made a widow, Anakin needed to be stopped.

I ran a hand up and down his back, soothingly, and said, "You will never lose me, Ben. I don't expect you to say the words yet, but I know now that you love me. I just ask that if you have to kill my husband that you will do it mercifully."

Ben looked at me, and kissed me softly, "I promise. You look like you want to ask me something else."

I chuckled and said, "Yes, but it's less serious. Could you shave? You look better without a beard."

Ben laughed, and he nodded, "Only for you. Why? Is it too scratchy?"

"Yes, it is," I admitted, the tension in the air immediately gone. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just my personal preference."

Ben hugged me, and kissed my hand. "Okay, then I will."

We heard one of the babies crying, and it sounded like Leia. I sighed, "Duty calls. Do you mind helping?"

Ben smiled, "Of course not. I would be delighted to."

Leia was hungry, actually both of the twins were, and Ben and I worked as a team seeing to their needs. I often wondered if Anakin would have helped as much in the care of his children. But then I thought back on it, and realized that he wouldn't have done nearly as much. But that night we both confessed that we loved each other, it got me to picture carrying Ben's child, our child, together for the first time, and I realized that I would welcome such an outcome with open arms.

I went to bed alone that night happy, truly happy for the first time in a very long time, and it was all because I finally had the man I was supposed to be with at long last...


	6. A Crisis Of Conscience

Obi Wan

 _You shouldn't have kissed her, or told her what was truly in your heart!_ I chastised myself sharply. _Have you learned nothing from being with Satine??_

Apparently, I was weak, and had been for some time. But I almost could not help it, because Padme was both beautiful, and no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I was falling in love with her. Of course, I never noticed her when we met, because I was dealing with my own grief surrounding Duchess Satine Krietze, of Mandalore.

She was dealing with not being overrun by the Trade Federation, and war with the Separatists. But after things died down, and she started to grow up...yes, then I began to notice her. But even then, it would have been inappropriate to pursue her in the romantic sense. I had my vows, my duty to the Jedi Order, and I couldn't go back on that for any girl, let alone a beautiful Senator from Naboo.

I looked around the moisture farm we set up here to sustain us in the unforgiving heat of Tatooine. Only at night, was the desert weather nice. I asked Anakin once how he handled the heat as a boy, and he simply laughed, and said that one generally didn't spend too much time outside.

I went back inside and got ready for bed. When I was done, I checked on Luke and Leia, and went to my own cold bed. I went to sleep, but late at night, I felt Padme crawl into bed with me. I wanted to fight her, and say that it was inappropriate, but who was I kidding? I was no longer a Jedi, there was no Order any longer. I could love her, but again, I was scared to do so.

I rolled on to my side, and simply let her lay beside me. It would be the first time we laid in bed together, but it certainly would not be the last time, that was for certain.

I should have just gone to sleep on the couch in the living room, but I didn't. Padme then decided to throw an arm around my waist, and she snuggled up against me in her sleep, seeking my warmth.

Sleep came hard for me, but eventually, exhaustion took over, and I fell asleep, listening to the beat of Padme's even heart beat...

💖----

Padme

I woke up to having Ben's arms around me, and I tried to fight back the giggles. Nothing happened last night, but I didn't want it to, really, I just wanted to see if Ben would allow me to even sleep next to him.

A small part of me knew that I was still technically married. But Anakin and I had married under false names, just in case the Jedi Order got wind of our very illegal relationship. I also knew that despite having two children with him, I realized that I loved him in a maternal way, and probably always did. Of course, he was attractive, and reckless, and had a bit of that bad boy persona that I couldn't help but love. But I realized that my entire desire to be with Anakin Skywalker stemmed from the fact that Obi Wan Kenobi did not love me.

 _Yes, but does he love you even now?_ I wondered to myself. Luke was crying for a breast, and I wearily got up.

Ben stirred, and asked, "Are you okay, Padme?"

I yawned, "Yes, I'm fine. Luke needs a breast. Do you have the harvest to bring in?"

Ben yawned as well, and stretched. "Mhmn. You go attend to the kids, and come back."

I could tell that he wanted to talk some more, but I knew from past experience that it was best not to push him. I picked up my robe from the floor, and put it on over my nightgown.

Sure enough, both of my children were hungry. I fed the twins, and attended to them. I then decided to hand them off to the household droids while I cleaned up around the house. I kept my home sparkling clean, but it was something to do around the house other than care for my children. When I was done, I got breakfast started, and Ben puttered around the house. He was dressed and ready to go bring in the harvest from the vaporators.

When breakfast was ready, I called Ben in, and we ate in silence for a bit before Ben said, "Listen, about last night--"

"Nothing happened, Ben," I assured him. "We slept in the same bed, and snuggled together, it's no big deal, really."

Ben sighed, and set his fork down on his plate. "It kind of is for a Jedi, Padme. We really shouldn't be doing this...you, us, whatever this is that is happening between us."

I was halfway through cutting up my pancakes when I slammed my fork and knife back on my plate. "So, what should I do about it? Ignore the fact that the man I love is in denial about his own feelings? Or is it about Anakin?"

"You _are_ technically married, Padme," He pointed out. "I cannot deny that I care about you, but...I'm a Jedi, and--"

"But you're not any more!" I snapped. I couldn't help getting annoyed by his self righteousness!

After that beautiful kiss last night, and this is what I had to deal with in the morning?? Thanks, but no thanks! "You know what? I don't need this bullshit, Ben," I continued. "I love you, and I always have. You aren't a damn Jedi Master any more, and correct me if I'm wrong, but we are supposed to be in hiding."

Ben looked at me like I just struck him. "Padme, come on!" He called, as I got up from the table, and stormed outside.

I needed to get away, far away from all of this stress. I went out to the patio in the inner courtyard, and broke down into tears. Ben didn't love me. My husband was an evil Sith Lord, who was a slave to a nasty Sith Lord who was determined to control the entire galaxy. And me? Where did that leave me, except on the outside looking in?

I supposed that I could take the kids, and go back to Naboo. Yes, that would, indeed, be the best option. I only prayed that the current Queen of Naboo would accept me back into her service, even with two babies in tow. Yes, I would do that. I was insane to think that there could be any future between me and Obi Wan Kenobi, and maybe, just maybe, that was all for the best in the long run...


	7. A Final Appeal

Obi Wan

It took a week for all of Padme's things to be packed, and I knew that it was for the best morally. But in my heart, I knew that I couldn't let her leave. I loved her, and that was that.

This was the last day that I could appeal to her. But she had that stubborn, determined look on her face, and I knew that she wouldn't back down easily from her decision to go back to Naboo.

"Padme, please don't leave," I pleaded, as she changed Leia's diaper. "Please. You won't be safe on Naboo. Anakin is looking for you and--"

She rounded on me. "I think I will take my chances, Ben. If I'm lucky, the current Queen of Naboo will take me on as a hand maiden, even with two babies. I will live in the Royal Palace, and live as I did as the Queen. I will be fine, Ben, I can assure you."

She put Leia in her crib. I grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "Padme," I cried. My chest felt tight with pain, and I realized that the pain was heartache. "Padme, please, we can make this work between us. I...I _love_ you."

She looked stricken, and tears filled her eyes. She shook her head. "I have tried, Ben. For months. My children need a true father figure in their lives, and I need a _man_. A true one who won't hesitate to love and protect me when it comes down to it. I wanted you to be that man, and maybe have children of our own in time. But you don't love me, you're still clinging to being a Jedi, and until you can let go of that dogma, I can't be in your life."

This was it: I could either condemn her, or do something utterly reckless. My heart beating irregularly, I chose the reckless path, and pulled her flush to me, crashing my lips against hers.

Padme struggled in my arms, and she broke away, sobbing. "Ben...Ben, say it, please. I can't bear it if you let me leave."

I sobbed, and shook my head. "I love you, Padme. I am so deeply sorry for hurting you, for making you feel like you aren't important to me when you are."

"And what about the Jedi, Anakin, all of that?" She pressed.

"I'm no longer a Jedi," I answered, "And Anakin turned to the dark side. He believes you to be dead."

Padme nodded. "Good," She sniffed, and ran her fingers through my hair, which was growing a bit long to my shoulders. "We can talk about Anakin some other time, but if I'm staying, I need you to just be my man for real this time."

I knew where this was going, but I didn't want to say it out loud. "Very well, I am yours, Padme. But what did you want me to do to prove it?"

Padme stroked my clean shaven cheeks. "When we're ready, make me yours," She said, kissing me lightly. "Can you do that?"

I nodded. "Yes, I believe that I can. I suppose we have to unpack your things now."

Padme laughed, "Yes, I think that would be advisable. Let's get to work."

Apparently, the work took all day to unpack her things, and we had a nice dinner all to ourselves after putting the twins to bed. We went to bed together, and for the first time since our exile, I truly felt comfortable holding and being around Padme Amidala.

I held her close in my arms, and that was when I realized that I would have been utterly devastated without her in my life. But that also meant that when I confronted Anakin again, there was a very real possibility that in the end, I would have to kill my former apprentice in order to truly free Padme from her husband's influence over her life once and for all...


	8. A Disturbance In The Force

Darth Vader

Mustafar's air was heavy with sulfur, smoke, and the heat was getting to the newly knighted Darth Vader, even wrapped up under his black robes to keep out the heat and smoke. Still, he was sweating profusely underneath his new Sith robes, which were all black, naturally.

The mining compound behind him held the leaders of the Separatist movement, so he wasn't keen to go back inside, air conditioned as it was. They were all dead by his lightsaber, the same as all of the padawans, guards, and younglings in the Jedi temple months before.

A tear slid down Vader's young, handsome face, and he wiped it away quickly, ashamed of his emotions. Padme...she must be dead by now. He missed her, and their children.

"It's no use thinking about that," He murmured aloud. "She's dead, and if she isn't, the clones took care of it."

No, his sadness was not necessarily for Padme, but of what he gave up, what he sacrificed to survive his trials to become Darth Vader. But then why did he feel that Obi Wan Kenobi was somehow still alive? It was impossible. His Master Sidious all but assured him in no uncertain terms that Obi Wan died on Utipar during his last mission.

The young Sith Lord reluctantly went back inside the compound, and tried to ignore the faint scent of death in the air around him. He heard the holo communicator beep, and knew that his Master would expect a report, a favorable one, if at all possible. He shuddered to think what an ill favored report would be, but then again, he had some notion of it, reading his predecessor's holo file.

Maul had been deadly, fierce, and without fear, the perfect assassin, until Obi Wan killed him by slicing him in half, and chucking his body down an air shaft during the Battle of Naboo. Anakin himself had only been nine years old, but as Vader now, he had an idea that this other Sith Lord's advice would be to overthrow Sidious as soon as possible. Or to run, run as fast as you can, and as hard as you can. Vader did not imagine himself to be a coward, but what else could he call a man who would beat up his own wife for not siding with him? Only weak, insecure men did that, of course, in his opinion.

He answered the holo communicator and Darth Sidious's old, deformed face showed up, his creepy face partially obscured by the big black hood of his cloak.

"Darth Vader," Sidious said, pleased. "Is the mission completed? Are all of the Separatist leaders dead?"

"Yes, my master," Vader reported, "They were no match for my superior skills. What are your further orders?"

"Come back to Coruscant and attend me at this next gala I have scheduled. I have a...reward for your hard work regarding Order 66," Sidious ordered.

"Yes, Master, it will be done."

"I look forward to seeing you," Sidious said, grinning his manic, disturbing smile.

Vader shut off the holo communicator button, and decided to clean up the place. He used the Force to levitate the bodies of the aliens, and chuck them into the lava off the main balcony. With that done, he got his ship ready to depart, but before he could leave in his Sith Infiltrator ship, a silvery, Royal Cruiser ship landed on the ship loading bay tarmac, and the one man Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader, never thought to see again, disembarked from the ship.

"Where is she?" Vader asked, sneering. "If you're alive, my wife must be with you as well. Where is Padme?"

"Safe," Obi Wan answered just as coldly. "And far from _your_ reach... _Sith_."

A small part of him who still loved this man as brother felt hurt by this new attitude towards him, but he had made his choice, they both did, a long time ago. Vader brought his lightsaber to his hand, but didn't ignite it, not yet any way.

"Oh, it's like that, isn't it?" Vader taunted. He began to see through the Force the development of his former Master's love for _his_ wife, and then the most startling revelation of all: she had never loved him, she had always preferred Obi Wan to him!

Vader's eyes widened. "You...you bastard! After all these years, all this time, you come to my house, and fuck _my_ wife?? You turned her against me!"

Obi Wan had the audacity to look smug in that moment. "You have done that yourself," He said. "But no matter. Once I rid the galaxy of your evil, I will gladly take what was so freely given to me by your supposed wife."

Vader ignited his lightsaber. "You will certainly try. Come at me, old man. Let's see what you've got, and then, yes, we will see which of us is the most worthy of Padme's affections."

Obi Wan ignited his lightsaber, and got into a defensive posture. "Yes, let us finish this," He agreed, "Once and for all..."


	9. The Eve Of The Battle

Padme

Four Years Later...

Ben and I grew steadily closer as a couple, and my twin children grew up. But it was at Lake Country Palace that Ben began to have Force visions about Anakin. I knew, of course, that Anakin was acting as the Emperor's assassin, and killing every Force user that he couldn't recruit to their side.

It was when we were in bed that Ben woke up crying. "Ben? Ben," I said, shaking him awake, "What's wrong, dear?"

Ben gasped awake, and he struggled in my arms before he settled down. "I...I'm sorry, Padme. I..." He teared up, "I saw Anakin die. We fought over you, and I saw him die by my hand."

I knew that this day would come. I knew that in order for me to be with Ben completely, Anakin had to die. I cared about my husband, and I certainly did not wish for Anakin to die, because he was the father of my children, but I knew that it was necessary.

"Ben," I said carefully. "There is nothing to forgive. As far as I am concerned, you are my husband now, and Luke and Leia love you as their father."

Ben turned to me with surprise etched upon his face. "Padme...We never talked about this. Why would you choose me?"

I ran my fingers through his soft brown hair. "It's because I love you. I know we haven't been intimate, but if we're going to be together then I'm ready."

Ben faced me, and caressed my cheek. "I...Are you sure that is what you want? What it will mean?"

I nodded, and pressed my lips against his. I pulled back, but Ben traced my lips with his thumb, and pulled me close to him, crashing his lips against mine. Things happened quickly from there as our kisses turned passionate, and we explored one another, for the first time.

I kissed along Ben's neck, chest, and hardened abs. Anakin had been lanky, but fairly well built, but Ben was more of a man, which pleased me.

I got to his package, and Ben looked down at me, and asked, "Padme, what are you doing?"

I smiled in a sultry way, and put a finger to my lips. "Shhh, darling. Let me. I have always wanted to try this."

Ben relaxed, and I began to stroke his cock, and I enjoyed his reaction to my touches. Interesting. Anakin had never been an adventurous lover. It was always straight missionary, nothing behind, and certainly nothing that involved my putting my mouth on his genitals. Hell, he never even used the Force to be kinky with me, which I once asked him to be with me. But he refused outright; but then again, we both had nothing to compare our sexual experiences with, save for me, I had some experience with making out.

I began to lick up and down his shaft, and Ben moaned as I began to suck his cock in earnest.

"Padme...Godsdamn woman!" He breathed hoarsely.

I paused and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Ben grinned, "Yes. It feels too damned good for you to stop."

I chuckled, and said, "Okay."

I began to stroke and bob my head up and down on his cock as I took him deeper and deeper into my mouth. I glanced up at my Jedi lover, and I saw nothing but love there.

He hissed, and breathed, "I'm close, love...please stop."

I gave his cock one last lick and lowered myself on to his throbbing member. I shuddered as I felt him fill me so deeply. Ben suckled one breast and then the other as I rode him, slowly at first, but then I picked up the pace as I got used to the feeling of being in total control. Ben soon sat up, and bucked his hips as he kissed me passionately, lifting me by the hips so I could ride him up and down over and over again. I soon came in shuddering waves, screaming out his name.

Ben smiled, and winked, "It's my turn to do something I always wanted to do with you."

"What's that?"

"Get on all fours and get that sexy ass of yours in the air," He purred in my ear.

I felt a thrill of excitement at that as I obeyed him. Ben kissed along my back, and slipped his cock into my tight wetness. He gasped as he entered me, and said, "Gods, you feel so good, love. So perfect."

"Fuck me good, Ben," I murmured.

Ben chuckled, "Yes, my Queen."

He thrust deep inside of me, and I nearly came again, because he hit my g spot perfectly. We didn't talk any more after that, there was no need, really. We felt the love between us, what need was there for words? Ben worked up to a fast rhythm, pounding in and out of me over and over again. He kissed me roughly from behind, and I reveled in his rough antics. Our movements soon became sloppy as Ben worked up to his climax. He then stiffened, and thrust hard into me one last time, filling me with his seed.

He withdrew and collapsed off to the side. My knees buckled as my legs grew numb from our rough lovemaking. We laid in each other's arms breathing heavily, and coated in sweat. Our bedroom smelled of sex, and our sweat, but neither of us cared.

We stared into each other's eyes, and it was if a veil had been lifted between us. We teared up, and Ben said, hoarsely, "I love you, Padme. I didn't realize how much until tonight."

I tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, and asked, "Can I ask why you restrained yourself for so long? I was ready for a long time for this."

Ben sighed, and kissed me softly. "I know. But I did tell you that I fell in love once."

"That Mandolorian Duchess."

"Yes. I loved Satine," Ben said with some pain, "I broke my Jedi vows to be her lover, but we loved each other deeply. But Sith assassins killed her, and she died in my arms. I swore after her death that I would honor my vows, and never, ever fall in love again. But when I began to love you, and your twins, I thought if I didn't make love to you, I could still have some control of my heart. I was wrong. I love you, Padme."

I wiped at my tears, and said, "I love you too, my darling. Do you really have to go?"

"Yes," Ben said regretfully. "I have to face Anakin, but--"

"I know," I said. "But if he has truly turned to the dark side, then my husband is truly dead, and I would hope that we can wed when this is all over."

Ben looked shocked. "Would you truly want that?"

I smiled. "Yes. I think Padme Kenobi has a nice ring to it."

Ben laughed, "We can discuss it at length when I return. But I think I would like that as well."

We soon fell asleep in each other's arms, but just before Ben had to leave the next day to make preparations, we made love again, this time more slowly, and I prayed that if I did get pregnant that he would be around to be a father to any child of ours that would be conceived.

The morning he left, Luke and Leia were crying for him, and he hugged and kissed them both. I left them with their nannies, and our parting was sad, but filled with love as we kissed passionately, and Ben promised, "I _will_ return, my love. I promise. One way or another, we will see each other again."

I hugged him close, and kissed his cheek. "I know. I love you so much, Obi Wan. You are my life. Please give Anakin a quick death if possible, I don't want him to suffer."

Ben nodded, agreeing, "I promise." He kissed me one last time, and drew up the hood of his cloak and walked away to the boats on the lake. Luke ran up to me, and hugged my legs, crying silently.

I kissed my son's head, and said, "Do you think he will make it?"

Luke grinned, wiping at his tears. "Yeah, but not other daddy. But mommy is worried, aren't you?"

"I love Ben a lot, darling."  
"I know, mommy."

Leia came running, and hugged me too, followed closely by the main nanny. "I'm so sorry, my lady, the kids are--"

"Fine, Beth," I said, wiping at my eyes. "They're just worried about their father is all. Come, we should go back inside the palace."

We went back inside, and after completing our chores for the day, I relaxed in a bath, and tried not to think about where Ben went to find my ex husband, and how their confrontation would happen. But as I laid on our messy bed, I held on to the hope that Ben would make it out of this in one piece, and that finally, at last, we could be a family as I always dreamed so many times...


	10. The Battle

Obi Wan

Mustafar. Of course, Anakin, or Darth Vader, as he was recently knighted by this Darth Sidious character, would be there; it was the last known hide out of the Separatist leaders, after all. But I did not relish having to kill my former apprentice.

 _Think of Padme, think of her and the life you want to build with her._ I knew that I loved Padme for years, and the last time that we were together proved that I would move mountains for her. But I needed to confront my former padawan first. Then, and only then, could I be with the one woman who had come to mean so much to me in so short a space of time.

He disembarked from his cruiser, and Anakin stood on the landing platform, eying him coldly from underneath his black hood, his eyes a pure Sith yellow.

"Where is she?" Vader asked, sneering. "If you're alive, my wife must be with you as well. Where is Padme?"

"Safe," I answered just as coldly. "And far from _your_ reach... _Sith_."

A small part of me who still loved this man as a brother felt hurt by this new attitude towards me, but I had made his choice, we both did, a long time ago. Vader brought his lightsaber to his hand, but didn't ignite it, not yet any way.

"Oh, it's like that, isn't it?" Vader taunted.

He began to see through the Force the development of his former Master's love for _his_ wife, and then the most startling revelation of all: she had never loved him, she had always preferred Obi Wan to him!

Vader's eyes widened. "You...you bastard! After all these years, all this time, you come to my house, and fuck _my_ wife?? You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself," I smirked. "But no matter. Once I rid the galaxy of your evil, I will gladly take what was so freely given to me by your supposed wife."

Vader ignited his lightsaber. "You will certainly try. Come at me, old man. Let's see what you've got, and then, yes, we will see which of us is the most worthy of Padme's affections."

I ignited my lightsaber, and got into a defensive posture. "Yes, let us finish this," I agreed, "Once and for all..."

💖----

Our lightsabers blocked, and parried one another as we exchanged blows. The lava mining station was falling apart around us, as we fought in the control center, destroying panels, and other vital equipment in our haste to destroy the other.

But there was a problem: we were too evenly matched. We knew each other's styles, and even our weaknesses. But I had something that Vader did not: Padme. She was mine, and I would not die now, just when I had discovered that she loved me, just as much as I loved her through our first act together as lovers.

It seemed like the violent eruptions from the volcanos around us were destroying the very planet itself, but it was more symbolic than that: it was the death of brotherhood happening. But we each make choices in this life, and we made ours.

We flipped on to the lava ore carriers, and floated along the lava river. The sweat and heat was overwhelming, but I ignored that in the moment. We continued to fight, even though by this time, we both had tried to use the Force, and our fists against one another. I saw an embankment off to the side, and flipped off of my lava ore loader just as it went over the lava waterfall.

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" I shouted over the roar of the lava flowing around us.

"You underestimate my power!" My former padawan shouted, his once kind eyes reflecting nothing but rage and hatred.

Padme was right: The good, kind man that was her husband was dead. I don't know who this imposter was wearing Anakin Skywalker's flesh.

"Don't try it!" I warned. But it was too late, any chance of getting through to Anakin died on that landing platform well at the beginning of our battle. Anakin flipped, and just at that exact moment, I took a swing with my lightsaber, and sliced off his legs at the knees. Anakin's calves and feet tumbled into the lava river, and Anakin stumbled into the lava.

I stifled my inner anguish as I turned off my lightsaber, and watched as Anakin Skywalker burned alive in the lava. "You were the Chosen One!" I shouted, my inner anguish rising inside of me at my words. "It was said that you would end the Sith, not join them! Bring order and balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" I wept openly now, "You were my brother, Anakin, I...I loved you!"

"Liar!" Anakin snarled. "I _hate_ you!"

I saw his lightsaber off some distance from where Anakin fell into the lava river. I picked it up and clipped it on to my belt. I would keep it safe for Luke or Leia, if they should want to be trained to use the Force one day.

I took one last look at my former padawan, and my best friend. But he was screaming in agony, and I could do nothing more to help him. The lava would consume his body, leaving behind nothing but ashes and dust in its wake. I walked with a heavy heart back to my cruiser, and input my course heading back to Tatooine.

Padme and the twins needed me, and they were the family I needed to heal me of the loss of Anakin Skywalker. He was dead, but with his death, my new life could begin, and that more than anything else, spurred me on to leave this wretched place of death far behind, rather than succumb to the grief that threatened to overwhelm me.

When I jumped into hyperspace, I gave myself up to my emotions, but I let them go, as I had been trained to do all of my life. With that emptiness inside, I replaced it with love. Love for Luke and Leia, for the beautiful former Queen of Naboo. They needed me, and what was most important of all was that I needed them. _I'm coming, my love. I'm coming, and we will be together, I promise..._


	11. Sharing The Burden

Padme

Three Months Later...

I rested a hand against the curve of my belly as I saw Obi Wan land. Our unborn son kicked in excitement, as if he could sense his father coming home to us. For all I know, he could very well be, I have never been Force sensitive myself. Ben emerged, and Luke immediately ran to him. Leia stayed by my side, like the lady I was training her to be. But even she was excited to see her step father, who she loved like she would if Ben was her biological father. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Luke yelled happily. Ben laughed, picking up my son, and helicoptering him around before putting him down. I chuckled at the display.

Ben greeted Leia, and Leia hugged his legs, giggling. "Mommy's belly got big while you were away fighting bad daddy."

Ben met my eyes, and he asked, "Kids, could I borrow your mother for a moment?"

"Yes, daddy," They said, and went with their nannies.

When we were alone, Ben teared up, and said, "Oh, Padme. It was just as I dreamed. Anakin is--"

"Dead," I said, in a somber tone, "I know. But, you and I are going to be parents soon ourselves."

He touched my rounded belly, and I could feel nothing but love shine in his blue eyes. "A son..." Ben said softly. " _My_ son...our boy. Oh, Padme, I feel him, he's so strong with the Force already."

I smiled, caressing his cheek. "Welcome home, my love. You're not angry with me about...about the baby? I know we planned on marrying before having a little one ourselves. But Luke is excited, he's absolutely thrilled to have a brother. Leia, of course, wanted a sister to play with."

Ben shook his head. "No, darling. How could I be upset? We created this life, you and I. Would you be opposed to being a pregnant bride?"

I laughed, as we joined our household on to the travel speeder. "Well...A bit. I mean, in another month, I know I'm going to look like a whale, so let's wait until after our son is born before I wear a wedding gown again."

Ben kissed me lightly, saying. "It's entirely up to you. But come on, let's get home, I know that I have missed it sorely."

We arrived home, and after taking care of the kids, Ben and I watched the double suns set over the horizon. He had been quiet, very quiet ever since he arrived, although he tried to hide it for the sake of the kids. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, and kissed his shoulder.

He pulled me into his arms and rested his forehead against mine as we held each other. He was crying, and had been crying for some time. "Oh, Ben. I can go if you want," I said.

He kissed my forehead, and sniffed. "No, don't. I need you with me. Killing Anakin was something I never wanted, nor imagined that I would ever have to do. But...But I failed him, Padme. The Jedi council was right, he never should have been trained as a Jedi. But I was just obeying my Master's last orders. Can you fault me for that?"

I kissed him, and he caressed my cheek. "No, love, I can't. You loved Qui Gon like a father, I know. But he died a true Jedi, just as his opponent did."

Ben smirked, "No doubt the Sith would tell you it was his duty as well, and was carrying orders."

I nodded, taking his hand in mine, leading him back to the house. "Of course, you cannot take it personally."

We went into the living room, and sat down next to each other. Ben sighed, "But I did, Padme. When that dark fiend, that zabrak warrior killed Qui Gon, I was filled with so much rage that I was very close to slipping into the dark side of the Force. And with Anakin, it was no different. I had wanted to help him, to try to reach that pure, good part that he buried deep inside himself. But there was nothing there. Anakin was dead."

I couldn't say much to lessen the burden of my beloved's grief, but I took his hand in mine, and placed it on my belly. "But your son is not," I said, "Nor are any of us. We can relieve this grief as a family, together."

Ben leaned down and kissed my belly lovingly, something Anakin never did; as much as Anakin didn't want to admit that my pregnancy was a burden to him, it was. But with Obi Wan, our children would be a blessing, and I had no doubts whatsoever in my mind that he loved me.

"You're right," Ben said, hugging me. "Let's go to bed. I am of a mind to sleep in my love's arms."

We got ready for bed, and I curled up alongside my true husband. We soon slept. The grief did not subside over night, of course, but as we settled in to our lives, and planned our wedding, I knew that even if the galaxy crashed down around us that we would ways be tied to one another, heart and soul, always...


	12. Tied Together

Padme

I chose a very simple off the shoulder dress, and I looked beautiful all slimmed down from having another child. Qui Gon, my infant son, was being attended to by the nannies, and of course, Luke was very protective of his little brother, which I loved.

I had a small train on the dress, nothing big, and it was certainly not overly lacy, or had lots of beadwork on it like my last wedding dress. But I didn't need a fancy wedding, or any of that pomp and ceremony, just my family around me.

The minister greeted us warmly, a white twilek man who didn't seem to care that Ben was wearing brown Jedi robes. My twins watched us, and that was it in terms of witnesses, besides our hired nannies, of course.

I walked towards Ben, and the ceremony passed by in a blur as I got lost in Ben's cerulean depths. We exchanged rings, and said our vows to each other.

"Ben," I said, going first, "From the moment we met, I was drawn to you. I knew you would never go for me as a woman, and that was why I gave myself to another like you. I did it to be a part of you, always. But ever since we began our life here, I have only ever wanted your love. Now that I have it, I feel like I'm living in a dream I hope never to wake from. I promise to be your shelter in the storm, to love, care, and be yours forever. To love our children with the same fierce love you have for me. I love you, Ben Kenobi, and I am honored to finally become your wife."

Tears of happiness ran down Ben's clean shaven cheeks. He wiped them away, as he cleared his throat. "Padme, what can I say that I do not say to you every day of our lives? When we met, I was a grief stricken, emotional mess, and I wanted to shut myself off from love of any kind. But after living with you, and having our own child, I can honestly say that you are my rock, my lady. You balance me out, you make me whole. For years, I was trained that emotions, especially love, is a weakness. But it is a strength, I know that now. Darling, I vow to be yours alone, to protect, provide, and be there for you in good times and bad. I am both honored, and humbled to finally become your husband, as the Force has always intended for us. I love you, Padme Kenobi, so much."

I cried, and the minister said happily, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ben stepped close to me, and framed my face with his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing my breasts against his chest. We got lost in each other's eyes as our lips met. Ben cupped the back of my neck, while his other hand rested on the small of my back. Our mouths moved over each other, tasting, teasing, as our tongues met, delving into each other's mouths gently. All too soon, Ben pulled away, and I felt dazed as I realized that I was kissing my husband very intimately in front of everyone.

We signed the marriage license, paid our fee, and had a very informal, and brief reception. But afterwards, when the kids were packed off to bed, that was when we celebrated our union in the most thorough, passionate way imaginable.

When we laid together after making love, Ben and I held one another close. It was in that moment that I realized that even if Anakin lived through his ordeal, and the Empire rose into prominence, we would survive, because our love was strong. If we could survive the trials set before us, we could survive anything, anything at all, because we were tied together forever in love and the Force, and not even death can sever such bonds between true lovers...

The End


End file.
